Absalom (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Legacy Virus-inflicted scars on his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former murderer and thief | Education = | Origin = Mutant External | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld; Mark Pacella | First = X-Force #10 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin The man only known as Absalom is a member of a rare subspecies of immortal mutants called Externals, to which he represents Despair of the Thread in the Tapestry of the Infinite. Though he had not yet "ascended" his first death and reveled in immortality, Absalom under unrevealed circumstances joined a number of other Externals that had formed the self-fashioned “High Lords”. Together they manipulate events behind the scenes on a global scale, with the soul goal of political and monetary control over the destiny of Earth. Stealing Power Having grown in numbers Absalom together with the High Lords had become a type of authority among their kind. Especially if it interfered with their plans. So in 1891 when they learned that Candra planned to stop En Sabah Nur rise to power and take the ability to fold space for herself. He and the others unwilling to physically act against her sent Dr. Nathan Milbury, who worked for En Sabah Nur, deal with Candra. After Candra made it to En Sabah Nur’s sanctum beneath the pyramids outside of Banī-Mazā in Egypt, thanks to her Thieves Guild and their leader Jean-Luc LeBeau so began to translate the text. Dr. Nathan Milbury with a time traveling Gambit and Courier arrived to stop her via Milbury’s transport ship. Choosing to bring down En Sabah Nur sanctum instead of fighting and steal his powers another day, Milbury quickly over powers her with his new found metamorphic ability. Defeated she begs for him to stop and as he does while revealing Absalom and the other four High Lords who appeared as the reason behind her loss. Candra tried to explain her actions but Absalom and the others knowing En Sabah Nor's citadel is not to be touched, his slow glaciers rise to power is not to be interrupted. For their greater glory awaits the Millennial Dawn and Candra's actions put that at risk punished her. Defining Moment At the end of the 19th century, in 1896, Absalom was a thief and a murderer running away from sheriffs from six states. In a small town in Wyoming, he met the legendary Caleb Hammer and challenged him, intending to become one as well, and thinking he could outmatch Hammer, now old. As he rejected the challenge, Absalom shot him in the back and was subsequently captured. As he was hanged, his mutant powers manifested and he freed himself, only to be gunned down by the citizens. While he died, he wished to become a better man. He was buried, woke up two days later, and escape the village during night. Despite never returning to the man he had been, he never found the strength to be the one he wanted to be. He also came to hate his bone-spikes generation mutant abilities. After his mutant powers manifested, he left the town where he was hung and wondered the Earth for some time. The Gathering Along with Saul, Nicodemus and Burke, he waited for Gideon at Nicodemus' chalet in the Swiss Alps, about the fact Gideon wasted both his and his fellow Externals' time trying to recruit Sunspot (Roberto da Costa), believing him to be an External as well. As Gideon proposed to activate Krule and send him after Cannonball (Sam Guthrie), the supposed right target, Absalom rejected the idea (who was approved by the others). Legacy Virus He eventually contracted the Legacy Virus released by Stryfe. Searching for Hope Along with Gideon and Saul, he went to Cumberland County, Kentucky, to meet with Cannonball, threatening his brother Josh. There, they discussed with Cannonball and Boomer (Tabitha Smith) of the Externals (including En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse). Absalom soon raged against Cannonball, but was put in his place both by the young mutants and the Externals, and apologized for his behavior. As Cannonball refused to help them against the Legacy Virus on religious and ethical basis, and stated the Externals acted like "frightened children", Absalom raged once again against him, and assault Gideon before cracking under the pressure, asking Cannonball to mourn him. His powers then started flaring, but he survived it. In peace with Cannonball, Gideon and Saul took Absalom in care and departed. Even an X-Ternal Can Die! With the lost of Nicodemus and Burke, Absalom found himself as with the remaining High Lords vulnerable for the first time in centuries. Though not from others but from one of their fellow Externals, namely Selene. Selene who had been waiting for this moment for centuries and with the coming terror that is Onslaught, not to mention the return of Apocalypse that would come with it she made her move. Made aware they were being hunted by Crule, who he did not believe at first until they made it to Manhattan and found a dead Gideon in the streets of the Rockefeller Center. With X-Force's Sunspot and Caliban having found Gideon due to him calling them for help, and unaware of Saul’s fate Absalom with Crule attacked X-Force members believing they were the cause. The two High Lords proving to be to much to handle and with Absalom nearly killing Caliban, they were defeated when the rest of X-Force in Shatterstar, Siryn, Meltdown, Domino and Warpath who would not join the fight arrived to help. With X-Force having won and Absalom caught unaware Selene, who had been watching and knocked out Warpath after he found a dead Saul discovered her made her move and killed him by quick drained Absalom’s life-force. The Newer Mutants More recently however it was revealed that all Externals previously believed to have been killed by Selene or the Legacy Virus had in fact survived. | Personality = In his youth, Absalom was an arrogant and impulsive person. During his first death, he wished that if he could do his life over again, he'll do it right, but after he woke up, despite never returning to the man he had been, he never found the strength to be the one he wanted to be. It was even stated he kept using violence to achieve his goals. Later, he remained pretty much the same: arrogant, impulsive. (As Nicodemus stated, "we are immortal. No one ever said that would bring enlightenment"). He was deemed to be the despair component of the Externals. Despite those traits, Absalom was able to apologize and even be humble towards others and himself. That temperament caused Gideon to hate him, while Externals like Nicodemus forgave him that behavior, but watched him with care (as they did for Crule). | Powers = Immortal: He is effectively immortal and since Absalom's immortality became active after his first death he no longer ages. Though he can be put out of commission or seemingly destroyed for various periods of time, Absalom can not be killed. * Rapid Healing: Ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain , he could apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. * Resurrection: As an immortal, Absalom has shown to be able to resurrected himself from death. Psychic-Link: As an Extertal, he shares a telepathic-link with his fellow Externals that allows them to not only sense each other and where, but when one rises from the dead and when one is killed by another External. Bone Manipulate: Absolom's mutant physiology allowed him to create razor sharp spikes of bone-like matter through his skin, and from his fingertips. He could then manipulate these spikes to stretch to incredible lengths and could use them as swords, fire them like bullets, use them as daddy long legs etc. | Abilities = | Strength = Enhanced Strength | Weaknesses = Absalom can only be killed by having his life-force drained or heart eaten from a fellow External, but if the External fails to due the same to the other Externals he'll come back again. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Many Externals had distinctive text bubbles, and Absalom's one had a black fringe in . * The date of Absalom's early life is contradictory. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Osteokinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Self-Resurrection